Keith and Lance
by andi-san
Summary: Lance was helping Hunk and Pidge when someone's training disrupted Lance's vibe. Later they go to the space mall. read to find out.
1. The beginning Pt 1 (08-21 05:20:32)

_*Everyone saw Keith and Lance as rivals even though they were on the same team, but the shocker was that they had feelings for each other but they just don't want to admit it.*_

*Lance's POV*

I was helping Hunk and Pidge test the updated shields while Keith was destroying the training robot next door.

The noise kept going, the slashing was a piercing drill to my sanity. I finally had enough and left Hunk and Pidge alone to test the connection.

I went to the training deck and was watching from a distance. Keith kept the robot at bay with his sword as he kept leveling up to the point he was near collapsing.

I started to notice Keith's good features that I barely used to notice.

I just started to slowly raise my hands to my chest, feeling my heart beat against my skin. _What's this feeling?_ I thought to myself _. I never felt this way with other girls or Allura._

My vision started to spin as I tried to regain my thoughts back to reality. I ended up being spotted by the robot and I started running for my life, knowing I didn't have my bayard with me.

Keith blocked the robot from hitting me and turned it off. _Why am I such an idiot?_ I was startled but at least alright. Keith looked at me with the same intimidating look he used, only this time something shone in his eyes like he already knew that was going to happen.

I was turning redder than when I was watching Keith fight.

"H-hi, K-Keith. Sorry i-if I interupted what you were doing. I wanted to tell you to keep the noise down." _Way to go, Lance._ Keith's face was blank with confusion and as soon as I got up, Keith did the unexpected. He helped me up.

 **Stay tuned for Pt 2!!!!**


	2. The Beginning Pt 2

Keith's POV

Lance was on the floor with a bewildered and flustered expression on his face.

I noticed he turned red at the sight of me. I offered a hand up and surprisingly, he took it.

Sure, I blame him for interupting my training, but I somehow forgive him.

"H-hi, K-Keith. Sorry i-if I interupted what you were doing. I wanted to tell you to keep the noise down."

* _Keep the noise down_? _What?*_ "Whatever, Lance. Now can you explain why you came over here?" I asked.

I barely realize I was still holding his hand, his warm, soothing- wait. I let go and also get flustered, which never happened to me before. "C-Can y-y-you leave p-please, Lance?" " _Sure, Keith"_

After Lance leaves, I literally have an emotional breakdown. _What was I doing back there? I was holding Lance's hand. Lance's hand for crying out loud!!!_

I don't know if I could ever tell Lance that I truly care about him.

That I- what is the correct word for this feeling? Love? Yeah, that's it. That I love him. The only thing holding me back is to how I'm going to tell him.

*Lance's POV*

He didn't just throw me under the bus or in our case, out into space.

I bet he's having a mental breakdown on what just happened. I didn't mean to break him, I just wanted to see him doing what he does.

After all, the only reason I'm his rival is because we just want to prove to each other who's better.

I guess I already know who won anyway. I try to be his equal the best I can, but it's like if I was meant to be his opposite. No matter how much I try to tell him I love him, the words won't come out.

I have been through worse, what's a little love confession gonna do to you?

Make your .exe mentality to stop working, that's what. I need to find the perfect place and time to tell him. I know the perfect place. The space mall!!

 **Dun dun dun**!


	3. The Perfect Place Pt 1

Keith's POV

Allura informed us all that we will head for the space mall for more supplies. _"In the meantime, you should all rest. We'll get there in one varga."_

I just kept eyeing Lance's reaction as if he thought that was a good idea. I script it all in my head so if anything goes wrong, act the way I always do.

The mall would be a good place to tell Lance, maybe consider it a date.

I placed a note in his jacket when he left it in the training deck. Hopefully, all goes to plan. Hopefully.

*Lance's POV*

The space mall is the perfect place! I could tell him there, and- wait...

I don't remember having a paper in my jacket pocket. I pull out the note.

It's folded and on top it says, _"Don't open until you arrive at the space mall."_ Who could've written this?

Not Hunk, he would have told me to check the pockets.

Definietly not Shiro, since he wouldn't write me a note. Besides, this isn't his handwritting.

Could be Pidge, yet I find it too weird for someone like Pidge to write a note to me and place in my jacket, unless...

the person knew where my jacket was.

 **Suspenceful isn't it?**

 **Read next part to find out.**


	4. The Perfect Place Pt 2

*Lance's POV*

Could it have been Allura? Coran? They don't know how to write English so they're out.

Hunk? Out.

Shiro? Out.

Pidge? Also out.

Could it have bee-

 _"We have arrived. Make sure you take your GAC and go the hangar."_ Our what now?

Isn't the GAC those coins that Allura gave us before the trip even started? I brought the whole bunch and went running to the hangar.

Guess who I run into? **Keith** , of all people. I end up on top of him and our foreheads were touching. I get off and run yelling, "S-So sorry, K-Keith! Didn't mean to." _Idiot, idiot, idiot!_

Keith's POV

Whatever Lance just did made me become more flustered than ever. I wonder if he found out who wrote that note.

I get the weird money that Allura gave us all before the space road trip began and place it in my pocket. Lance, that adorable dork.

Why did I just say that? I don't know why, but for all I know, I could be lovesick. After that little stunt, I feel as if my heart stopped more than I anticipitated.

We all get in a pod and fought over who gets what.

In the end, Coran and Allura get the front and we paladins get shoved in the back. Pidge was carried to the pod asleep and on Hunk's arm. _Cute_.

Shiro was next the door we came in and of course, asleep.

I felt a thud on my shoulder. I turn to find Lance asleep on my shoulder. He looks kind of cute when he's asleep. I fall asleep too and hold Lance in my arms.

2 Hrs Later...

*Lance's POV*

I wake up to see Pidge asleep on Hunk's shoulder, Shiro asleep next to the door, and next to Keith?

I moved and being the idiot I always am, woke him up.

He looks into my eyes then down at my lips. I do the same. He reaches for my hand and laces his fingers into mine. He leans in, and I do too...

 **To be continued...**


	5. The Perfect Place (Finale)

Keith's POV

The intercom blares with Coran's voice. _"We've arrived. Make sure you brought you're currency."_

Lance backs up, his face the color of my jacket. He kept staring into my eyes. Those bright blue eyes looking into my navy blue eyes.

We stopped staring at each other and got off with everyone else.

The space mall was amazingly perfect.

I immediately ran for the food court and sat at a booth waiting for Lance.

Lance's POV

I arrived and looked by my side and Keith wasn't there. So much excitement, huh?

I opened the note and saw familiar handwriting. _Keith's_ handwriting.

I read the note.

 _Lance, don't let anyone see this. This is your ticket into finding me. I have something important to tell you, something that will take a lot of courage to say. Maybe even life-changing. Here is the place you need to go._

 _First, go to the fountain that is in the center._ Okay, Keith. I don't know what motivated you to write this, but I have the same thing to tell you.

I head for the fountain and I find a box in the fountain. Yes, a box. I grab it and open it. I find my bayard and my headphones. _Creep,_ I told myself.

 _The next place is a place where they sell Earth items. They have pretty weird and nice things there._

I bought myself something and continued the quest into finding him. Hey, make that a movie. _Finding Keith._ Weird. The last thing I find is this:

 _Go to the food court. There, you will find me._

Keith's POV

 _What's taking him so long?_ I wonder as I keep waiting but not for long. I saw him. I admired the way he came walking to the booth. I guess he was right about being Cuban. All grace and light.

He went up in my face, arguing about me taking his things. It was the only thing that could make him take interest into coming here.

We both calmed down and drank, whatever that substance was. Hopefully, it doesn't make us grow more eyeballs. Sorry if you were eating when you were reading that.

I noticed that I kept holding Lance's hand even after the date. I don't know what is wrong with me. But for all I know, Inwant to kiss those pretty lips of his.

We went back to the castle and my body's temptation took over my mind.

I pinned Lance near a wall and kissed him. I laced my fingers with his.

My hand grips Lance's as I press my lips against his. I feel his lips pressing back as he grips my shirt tightly.

I feel his hand going from my shirt to my neck, all the way into my hair. I somehow can't stop this. My gripped hand lets go and goes into his shirt feeling his skin.

I shiver with delight as I feel Lance's hand go into my own shirt. My other hand goes onto his face, then into his hair.

My face keeps flushing with color and my heart keeps racing every time we touched each other.

We both pulled away, breathing heavily as we embraced each other. I gripped Lance's hips and stared into his eyes.

He had the stare as if he was afraid to continue and afraid to stop. I was so loving the vibe and kept going.

I pulled Lance by the hips really close and really quick. I catch a surprised moan from Lance.

I kissed him again, only this time Lance jumped and wrapped his legs around my waist. I gripped his thighs as he kept his lips pressed against mine.

I got the feeling we were being watched and I turned around to find everyone staring.

Pidge didn't know what was going on since her eyesight was covered by Shiro. Hunk was shocked and so was Coran.

Allura was the only fangirl in the group, taking pictures. My face burned up with embarrassment. I let go of Lance and left for the training deck. Sucks to be me, even though I kissed Lance, which was an epic moment in my life, everyone now knows that I love Lance. Go Figure.


End file.
